Thunder Rolls
by NativeMoon95
Summary: Short scene songfic about Jasper cheating on his wife and her being sick of it, so she takes control. Dark Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's Pov**

Rolling over in bed I look at Alice and then look at the alarm clock. The annoying thing reads 3.30, so I get out of her bed with my bare ass only to pull on my boxers and jeans. While grabbing my shirt she wakes up.

" Where you going? Come back to bed. " I look at her and glared.

" You know I'm a family man. " She turned back around to cry as I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door. Walking out I smile, because no matter what I do I'll always have Alice. She just can't get enough.

I opened the door to my car and got in while driving home the city looks like a ghost town with no moon, but like always the summer night air was warm even with the raindrops hitting the windshield.

Off in the distance I can see the lighting coming our way. We were in for one hell of a storm. Just when I stop at a stop light the thunder rolls.

**Maria's Pov**

Isabel was in her bed sleeping, but still I had all the lights on because of the storm. I even had candles going encase the power goes out. He's been out all night and I've tried calling his cell...were could he be?

I take a quick shower to cool off and slip on my favorite faded flannel gown. Once I dried my hair I went into the kitchen making myself a cup of coffee to help my nerves. I only ended up pacin' by the telephone waitin for him to call...waitin and askin for miracle.

Hopin he's not out there doing what I think he's doin, because I've had enough I won't stand for it any more. I'm prayin that it's just the weather that's kept him out all night to keep my family together.

Walking into the living room I look out the window as lighting strikes and the thunder rolls. Soon another love will grow cold. Tonight was unless for sleep and as the storm get's worst and blows out of control I know deep in my heart what he's doing.

_The thunder rolls. _

When he pulls into the drive way I rush out and wrap my arms around him thankful that hes alright, that is until the wind and rain picks up and I can smell the perfume blow.

**Jasper's Pov**

When I got home Maria came out and pulled me into a strong embrace. I smile telling her everything's alright, but when the wind picks I can smell Alice's perfume and hope to god that she doesn't pick up on it, but when the lighting flashes in her eyes, I know she knows.

The thunder rolls as she pulls away from me only to look me dead in the eyes. She turns around to walk in the house, but I try to grab her arm and to explain. She'll forgive me anyways, she always does!

Once in the house all the lights suddenly shut off from the storm. All you can see is the light from the candles she must of lit earlier.

" Maria I won't do it ag-" She cut me off by a slap in the face. Instantly I was pissed. I grabbed her hand and slapped her back hard. She runs away through the kitchen and into the hallway that lead to our bedroom. I didn't see her, but followed her anyways.

" Maria knock this shit off right now, I'm done dealing with it! Fucken Bitch! " Walking into the entrance of the hallway all I could see was her outline by our bedroom door, as the lighting strikes outside the hall way lights up for a second and then once again darkness. I could hear what sounded like a gun being loaded and just as the thunder rolled I heard a loud bang.

**No One's Pov**

The thunder rolled as Maria shot the pistol that she kept in her dresser drawer. No, Jasper Whitlock won't do it again, because tonight was the last time. Maria dropped the pistol and called 911.

When the police showed up Jasper was already dead.

" Ma'am what happened? "

" He was beating me, I didn't know what else to do. " Chief Swan believed her because of the black and blue bruising already forming on her face from were he had hit her.

The thunder rolled as Maria wonder's were he's been.

**So Boomhauerfan1 wanted a songfic of one of Garth Brooks songs and I came up with this. I hope you all like it! This story is dedicated to Boomhauerfan1 !**

**Please review and check out my YouTube videos under the name of aleesha1395 **

**Nativemoon**


	2. New Blog (: HAS NEW BANNER FOR STORY!

New banners made for Stealing Cinderella and Thunder Rolls on my new blog, which you can find the link on my page! Please visit and check us out (:

x

Nativemoon


End file.
